justice ou injustice?
by carlotte
Summary: Une ancienne affaire de Danny remonte à la surface, Jack n'est pas clair


Il y a 5 ans, Danny se faisait engager dans l'équipe de Jack Malone au service des personnes disparues du FBI. Un an plus tard Jack lui avait confié sa première enquête où il devait se débrouiller seul. Monika Sullivan, 32 ans avait disparu dans un quartier huppé de Manhattan. Danny avait tout d'abord cru qu'elle s'était fait enlever pour une demande de rançon mais eu fil de ses investigations, le jeune agent avait découvert que l'enlèvement de Monika avait des ressemblances avec 13 autres enlèvements survenus au cours des 45 dernières années. Des femmes riches d'une trentaine d'année disparaissaient mystérieusement de chez elle. Malheureusement elles avaient toutes été retrouvées dans des entrepôts ou des caves de New York. elles avaient été violées et toutes retrouvées avec près d'elle un ours en peluche qui semblait pleurer des larmes de sang des victimes. Danny avait accéléré ses recherches et avaient pu coincer Erik Lymmo chez qui avait été retrouvé des ours en peluche ainsi que des empruntes de Monika. Malheureusement cette dernière avait été retrouvé trop tard, elle était décédée depuis 1 jours. Danny a toujours hanté par cette affaire mais heureux que cette pourriture même avec peu de preuves allait crouler en prison le reste de ses jours.  
Il y a maintenant un mois, Raphy, le frère aîné de Danny avait disparu mais Danny l'avait retrouvé mort et Danny avait retrouvé son assassin et l'avait tué sur le champs mais il était sur qu'il était en légitime défense car l'homme allait tirer sur Martin. Cependant l'homme qui a assassiné Raphy est un homme qui avait des contacts dans le milieu de la drogue très haut placé et tout le monde sait que la drogue n'a pas de frontière quelque soit le milieu social. Les affaires internes se sont donc chargées de l'enquête sur Danny et ils ne sont pas tendre du tout

chapitre1

C'était il y a deux jours, dés que Jack leur avait apprit qu'une enquête de l'O.P.R allait avoir lieu, Danny avait deviné la raison, tous ses collègues et amis seraient interrogés comme s'il était un meurtrier. Pourtant Martin lui avait assuré qu'il avait descendu Roumas, le meurtrier de Raphy en légitime défense car celui ci pointait son arme sur les deux agents. Cependant Danny avait craché sur son corps, il voulait le tabasser, lui faire payer la mort de son frère mais heureusement Martin avait réussi à le calmer.

Pendant la nuit suivant la mort de Raphy, Danny fût convaincu qu'il avait descendu Roumas par vengeance, il n'avait pas essayé de le raisonner. Ce n'est qu'un mois après l'affaire que Jack avait reçu la convocation et Danny avait ainsi apprit que Roumas était un milliardaire cubain qui avait des contacts très haut placé.

Vivian, Martin, Danny et Sam étaient assis autour de la table commune, l'ambiance était morne. Il n'y avait pour le moment aucune affaire à résoudre mais ils savaient que se débarrasser de l'O.P.R ne serai pas une mince affaire. Soudain Jack débarqua dans la salle accompagné d'un autre agent. Ils reconnurent tous avec effroi qu'il s'agissait de Farrell, il avait déjà enquêté sur Jack et s'était avéré fort car sans l'emploi de la force physique avait réussi à mettre un terme à la relation entre Jack et Sam; brouiller Danny et Martin et mettre Vivian mal à l'aise. Il allait falloir l'affronter de nouveau.

Farrell: Inutile de me présenter, je pense que vous vous souvenez de moi, je vois que je suis souvent appelé ici, je devrai prendre un abonnement car certaines choses ne peuvent jamais s'améliorer. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, agent Spade j'aimerai commencer par vous.

un bureau du FBI

Farrell: Asseyez vous, comment allez vous?

Sam: Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ma vie privée.

Farrell: Sauf quand celle ci déborde sur votre travail.

Sam: Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parlez.

Farrell: Je suis sur du contraire (silence) Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. dans l'enquête concernant Rafaël Alvarez, vous avez été moins active que dans d'autres enquêtes.

Sam: y a t il une question là dedans?

Farrell (ne relevant pas): Comment a réagi l'agent Taylor pendant l'enquête?

Sam: Rafaël Alvarez était son frère, il était affecté.

Farrell: hum... Qui vous a appelé pour vous signalez la mort d'Alvarez et de monsieur Roumas?

Sam: L'agent Fitzgerald

Farrell: Que vous a t il dit?

Sam: Il m'a dit que Monsieur Alvarez avait été retrouvé mort et qu'ils avaient dût tuer Roumas car celui ci les menaçaient. C'était de la légitime défense.

Farrell: vous n'étiez pas sur les lieux... quel agent a touché monsieur Roumas?

Sam: L'agent Taylor.

Farrell (en notant): Je vois... J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à vos relevés téléphoniques et ils indiquent que durant les jours suivant l'enquête Taylor vous a beaucoup téléphoné.

Sam: L'AGENT TAYLOR!

Farrell: si vous voulez... Vous êtes ensemble?

Sam: Non, mais nous sommes amis, c'est un crime?

Farrell: C'est un crime s'il vous force

Sam: Vous n'avez aucun droit d'accuser sans aucune preuve surtout des accusations aussi graves.

Farrell: Pourquoi ces coups de téléphones?

Sam (énervée): Son frère venait de mourir!

Farrell: Un ancien camé

Sam (se levant et hurlant): Il est mort Farrell! Vous n'avez aucun droit!

Farrell: Agent Spade! Asseyez vous!

Sam: Vous n'avez pas eu Jack, vous n'aurez pas non plus Danny. Nous avons finit.

Farrell: Pas mon enquête, on se reverra Spade.

En sortant du bureau, Sam passa devant ses collègues sans accorder un regard à Danny.

Farrell: Maintenant j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous agent Fitzgerald

Jack: attendez Farrell, je voudrai vous parlez deux minutes

Farrell: Je ne vous ai pas parlé Malone!

Jack (un grand sourire): Un hiérarchique supérieur a le droit de passer avant ses subordonnés, article 4 du code de...

Farrell: C'est bon d'accord allons dans votre bureau

bureau de Jack

Jack: vous ne m'avez pas eu ok, mais je vous interdis de toucher à Danny!

Farrell: Il fallait y réfléchir avant Jack

Jack: quoi?

Farrell: Taylor n'aurait jamais dut être sur cette enquête et d'après votre rapport vous l'avez soutenu alors que vous saviez qu'il ne tiendrait jamais.

Jack: Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est le travail d'équipe Farrell, vous vous contentez de venir fouinez dans les affaires des autres et c'est tout. ça doit être dur de ne pas pouvoir rigoler avec des collègues ou même pleurer.

Farrell (déstabilisé): Vos deux minutes sont terminées Malone.

Farrell se rendit dans son bureau en compagnie de Martin. Danny les suivit des yeux et Jack renversa une chaise de rage.

bureau de Farrell

Farrell: Si nous parlions de vos rapports avec l'agent Taylor

Martin: nous sommes collègues et amis

Farrell: J'ai fais des recherches vous savez, j'ai vu qu'en fait vous étiez totalement différent

Martin: Ah oui?

Farrell: Vous avez passé votre enfance avec le directeur adjoint du FBI, vous avez 3 résidences secondaires

Martin (agacé): Est ce que ça rentre dans votre enquête?

Farrell: En fait Taylor a passé son enfance dans des endroits peu fréquentables, n'avez vous jamais pensé qu'il profitait de vous et de votre argent?

Martin: Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce que vous dites, l'agent Taylor est mon ami, l'amitié échappe aux règles du milieu social.

Farrell: hum... Vous rappelez vous de l'affaire Reyes?

Martin eut un flash où il se revoyait en train d'abattre de sang froid Reyes alors qu'il avait coupé les oreilles d'une petite fille

Martin: Oui vaguement

Farrell: Pourtant vous l'avez tué

Martin: C'était de la légitime défense

Farrell: Vous vous étiez clairement opposé à Taylor pour ses méthodes non conventionnelles et là vous abattez un homme, avouez que vous avez changé

Martin: Non, mais je n'allais pas me laisser tuer

Farrell: donc vous avouez que Taylor a des méthodes non conventionnelles?

Martin se rappela comment Danny avait interrogé un dealer lors de la disparition de son frère

Martin: Je n'ai pas à répondre là dessus.

Farrell: D'accord, dans vos rapports, le votre et celui de Taylor, vous avez exactement les mêmes mots

Martin: Nous étions tous les deux sur les lieux

Farrell: Oui mais les paroles de Roumas sont au mots près les mêmes

Martin: Je ne me rappelait plus de toutes les paroles de Roumas, j'ai demandé à l'agent Taylor de m'aider. Je sais je n'avais pas le droit alors mettez moi un blâme qu'on en finisse.

Farrell: ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'ai fini avec vous agent Fitzgerald, remettez le bonjour à votre père.

Martin sortit du bureau très énervé.

Farrell interrogea Jack mais ce dernier prit un malin plaisir à lui embrouiller les pistes, voyant qu'il n'aurait rien à en tirer, Farrell interrogea Vivian pour lui demander pourquoi Danny avait été chez elle pendant l'enquête alors que cette dernière était en convalescence. Elle lui répondit que Danny lui avait demandé conseil pour ses prochaines vacances! Alors que Martin rapportait à Danny ce que Farrell lui avait dit. Ce dernier les interrompit en demandant à Danny de le suivre. Ce dernier savait que la partie s'annonçait dure.

Farrell: Alors que pensez vous de cette enquête Taylor ou devrais je dire Alvarez?

Danny: Taylor ira très bien et je pense que cette enquête est une mascarade.

Farrell: Vous vous entendiez bien avec votre frère?

Danny: non

Farrell: Pourquoi?

Danny: Nos chemins se sont séparés à l'adolescence.

Farrell: après la mort de vos parents?

Danny: Oui

Farrell: Votre père était violent, il buvait beaucoup

Danny: Oui

Farrell: Vous lui ressemblez

Danny: non

Farrell: Ce n'est pas une question, vous êtes plutôt violent.

Danny: C'est faux

Farrell: Mais si, regardez (il sortit un rapport) plusieurs plaintes ont été déposés contre vous.

Danny: Toujours classées sans suite

Farrell: Soit sauf que cette fois ci il est mort

Danny: J'ai abattu Roumas en légitime défense

Farrell: c'est cela oui... Vous avez revu votre père et tous les coups qu'il vous donnait puis vous avez vu Raphy mort et là vous l'avez tué

Danny (s'énervant): C'est faux!

Farrell: Raphy buvait et se droguait et vous n'avez pas réussi à le sauver

Danny: Raphy est mort respectez le!

Farrell: C'est peut être un peu tard de le protéger, vous avez changé de nom pour vous éloignez de lui pourtant j'ai retrouvé vos petits camarades de lycées, vous n'étiez pas un ange pourtant. Drogues, sexe, alcool...

Danny: Je n'ai pas à parler de ça avec vous

Danny se leva et claqua la porte, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour faire passer sa colère.

Farrell: Malone! dans mon bureau!

Jack: Alors je suppose que vous avez été content d'interroger votre petit souffre douleur du jour

Farrell: Je viens de rendre mes conclusions

Jack: alors?

Farrell: Je demande à ce que l'agent Taylor ai l'interdiction de parler avec ses collègues et de se contenter de travail de bureau jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Qu'il s'estime heureux

Jack: Quoi! ça veut dire que Danny travaille avec nous mais qu'il n'a pas le droit de nous parler

Farrell: bien agent Malone, vous avez parfaitement comprit. Mais si vous préférez je peux l'engager comme assistent personnel.

Jack: Dégagez de mon service Farrell.

pendant ce temps

Femme: au revoir Mathilde, maman rentre ce soir

petite fille (Mathilde): au revoir maman

La femme se dirige vers sa voiture puis disparaît.

L'équipe encore sous le choc de la décision de Farrell dût néanmoins se résoudre à accepter l'affaire qu'on leur avait donné. Ils se rendirent chez la femme qui avait disparu. Danny se remit devant son bureau pour finir ses rapports en retard. Il détestait cette situation, ne servir à rien lui était inconcevable c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait choisit ce boulot.

A la maison de la disparue

Jack: Monsieur Marison calmez vous, nous avons besoin de vous pour retrouvez votre femme.

Monsieur Marison: elle n'a aucune raison de disparaître, on l'a enlevé agent Malone!

Jack: Bien, je vais retourner au FBI, avec un de mes agent les deux autres vont rester là et vous interrogez.

Sam les interrompit

Sam: Jack je peux te parler une seconde?

Jack la prit à part

Jack: Oui?

Sam: Les techniciens ont retrouvé ça dans la boite aux lettres.

Jack prit le papier que lui tendit Sam, c'était une page de cahier arrachée et il était marqué dessus: « I come back Taylor » (je reviens Taylor )

siège du FBI

Danny était toujours seul dans la salle quand le téléphone sonna

Danny: Taylor?

interlocuteur???

Danny: à 14 heures? bien monsieur le juge j'y serai

Il devait aller témoigner au procès en appel d'Erik Lymmo, le meurtrier de 13 femmes, sa première enquête seul au FBI.

A ce moment le reste de l'équipe débarqua dans la salle, Danny remarqua qu'il le regardait d'une drôle de façon. Martin lui balança discrètement un petit mot mais il n'échappa pas à l'attention de Jack qui pourtant fit comme si de rien n'était. Danny déplia le mot, Martin lui demandait de le rejoindre à l'instant dans la cafétéria. Discrètement les deux agents s'éclipsèrent. Martin lui expliqua le dossier ainsi que le mot qu'ils avaient découvert, aussitôt Danny fit le lien avec Erik Lymmo. Il informa Martin de l'affaire puis lui expliqua qu'il devait témoigner dans moins d'une heure au tribunal.

Au tribunal

Danny fût appelé à la barre et détailla son enquête. L'avocate de Lymmo semblait s'acharner contre lui, cherchant à tout prix une erreur de procédure. Mais soudain quelqu'un l'informait. Elle expliqua donc qu'une nouvelle femme venait de disparaître avec des similitudes avec les 13 autres femmes. Lymmo ne pouvait donc pas être dans le coup. Le procès dura 3 heures. A la fin du procès, le jury rendit son verdicts en innocentant Lymmo et malgré la protestation des familles des victimes et de Danny. Le juge valida le jugement et fit évacuer le tribunal.

Danny rentra au FBI, il était dégoûté car il avait l'intime conviction que Lymmo était le ravisseur des filles et qu'il était mêlé à la disparition de cette dernière.

Arrivé au FBI, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour écrire aux journalistes la conspiration qui entourait cette affaire. Martin et Vivian relisaient tous les rapports d'enquête des disparitions que Danny avait fourni discrètement à Martin, Sam quant à elle interrogeait les compagnons de cellule de Lymmo et Jack était introuvable. Ses absences étaient de plus en plus fréquente depuis le départ de Danny et personne ne savait où il passait. A 18 heures comme le jeune agent ne servait à rien, il préféra rentrer chez lui. Il pensait déjà à la bonne douche fraîche qu'il allait prendre ainsi qu'au film qu'il allait regarder. Mais quelle ne fût sa surprise quand il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de voir une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien.

Danny: Jack?

Jack: Tu as fait vite pour rentrer, tu es seul?

Danny: Oui mais...

Jack: Il faut mieux ne pas discuter ici, rentrons chez toi.

Jack était mystérieux, Danny ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, mais il lui tardait de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire et il était loin de savoir qu'il regretterait de l'avoir laissé entrer.

Jack: Danny abandonne cette affaire avec Lymmo, il n'y est pour rien dans la disparition d'Anaïs, la femme qui a disparu.

Danny: Jack, ce mot "I come back Taylor" m'est destiné je dois la retrouver avec ou sans ton aide et je suis certain que Lymmo y est lié.

Jack: Il a été acquitté, tu ne crois pas maintenant qu'il faut le laisser tranquille?

Danny: Il a tué 13 femmes et Anaïs est la quatorzième!

Jack: On a jamais eu une seule preuve prouvant sa culpabilité

Danny: On a retrouvé chez lui des cheveux de Monika ainsi que des ours en peluche!

Jack: Mais pas d'empruntes des autres et d'ailleurs qui te dis que ce n'est pas un coup monté?

Danny: qu'est ce que tu as! Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça

Jack: Bien il se peut que ces "preuves" ne soient pas arrivé avec l'aide de Lymmo

Danny (hors de lui): Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui les as mise là!

Jack: Là n'est pas la question, mais il faut que tu lâches Lymmo

Danny: Dégage, hors de chez moi, je te déteste, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance, tient voilà mon arme, ma plaque et ma carte, dégage je démissionne

Jack: Danny...

Danny: T'approche plus de moi

Jack partit de chez Danny, il ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait aussi vivement mais hors de question qu'il démissionne, il lui donnait une semaine.

Danny lui était là planté, incapable de bouger, il était hors de lui comment un de ses meilleurs amis pouvait il lui avoir fait ça? Quoi qu'il en soit il ne changerait pas d'avis, Lymmo détenait cette femme et il la retrouverait. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et réfléchit. Toutes ces femmes avaient été tuées mais retrouvées dans des endroits différents. Ces lieux n'étaient pas anodins. Danny prit alors une carte de New York et mit une épingle à chaque endroit où ils avaient retrouvé les victimes, au bout de quelques minutes, le mot "now" (maintenant). Il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait mais le N de now n'était pas tout à fait finit il manquait un petit trait. Il sut que la femme se trouvait là. ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il se dirigea dans son salon et ouvrit un coffre fort qui contenait une arme. En suite il prit une cagoule, pas besoin qu'il se fasse reconnaître, après tout il n'avait rien à y faire. Il démarra sa voiture et s'enfonça dans la nuit noire. Après une demi heure de trajet où il avait grillé trois feux rouges et fait pas mal d'excès de vitesse, il s'étonnait lui même de ne pas avoir été arrêté. Un bonnet sur la tête et un vieux jogging, on aurait pu croire que l'agent Taylor était un petit truand du bronx. Il arriva dans la rue où devait se trouver le hangar. Après avoir tourné un peu en rond et vérifiant sans cesse que personne ne le surveillait, il trouva un hangar qui paraissait désaffecté, c'était le seul dans cette rue. Tout était noir à l'intérieur, Danny s'assura qu'il était seul, puis il alluma sa lampe torche. Il avait peur de retrouver Anaïs morte avec un ours en peluche à côté d'elle. Heureusement des petits cris étouffés le rassura. Anaïs était ligoté et terrorisée elle pensait que son agresseur était revenu pour la tuer.

Danny: Anaïs? Vous êtes bien Anaïs?

Anaïs: Oui, mais qui êtes vous?

Danny: Peu importe, il faut juste que vous répondiez à une question

Anaïs: Après je pourrais partir?

Danny: Je vous le promet, une ambulance sera là dans 10 minutes. Est ce que c'est cet homme qui vous a fait du mal? (il montra la photo de Lymmo)

Anaïs: Oui il... il ... m'a frappé mais elle j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer

Danny: Je suis désolé, vous avez dit « elle »?

Anaïs: Oui ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître

Danny réfléchit quelques secondes puis il sortit une deuxième photo

Danny: Est ce que c'est elle?

Anaïs: Oui, vous la connaissez?

Danny: On peut le dire oui. Voilà l'ambulance, après demander leur d'appeler le FBI, ils vous recherchent. Mais ne parlez pas de moi s'ils ne vous en parle pas.

Anaïs: Merci, merci beaucoup

Elle se dirigea vers l'ambulance, laissant Danny seul. Il avait la rage comment les autres n'avaient ils pas deviné que c'était elle qui avait aidé Lymmo! Car oui c'était lui malgré tout ce que pouvais dire Jack. Il décida qu'il était l'heure d'avoir une petite discussion avec Lymmo. Il reprit sa voiture et partit en direction du centre, ce chemin il le connaissait par cœur, c'est comme si sa première enquête s'était déroulée la veille. Après un quart d'heure de trajet il se stationna devant la maison, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il vérifia que son arme était bien chargée, de toute manière il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait qu'il était 23 heures, il entra par effraction dans la maison de Lymmo par une des fenêtre qui était restée ouverte. Lymmo n'était pas chez lui mais Danny décida de l'attendre.

Une heure plus tard, un bruit fit sursauter Danny, c'était Lymmo qui rentrait il semblait avoir bu car il rigolait tout seul. au moment où ce dernier allait appuyer sur l'interrupteur, Danny appuya en même temps sur celui ci.

Lymmo se retrouva en face de son plus vieil ennemi.

Lymmo: Taylor! quelle surprise

Danny: Mais le plaisir est partagé Erik

Lymmo: Qu'est ce que tu fous là?

Danny (en lui montrant son arme): du calme, je viens juste discuter

Lymmo: Tu n'as pas le droit, tes petits copains vont arriver et te traîner en justice

Danny: Malheureusement pour toi personne ne sait que je suis là, astucieux le mot « now » mais je dois dire que je ne le comprend pas

Lymmo: J'ai un complice ou plutôt une complice qui est en train de descendre Anaïs, dommage j'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser avec.

Danny: dommage en effet, je l'ai vu c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas mal

Lymmo: tu mens comme toujours

Danny: Je mentirai si je disais que tu vas t'en sortir

A ce moment, quelqu'un rentre

femme: Chéri elle n'est plus là!

Lymmo: quoi mais c'est impossible

Danny reconnaît la femme, c'est l'avocate de Lymmo et c'est elle sa complice, profitant de la confusion il saute par la fenêtre et cours se cacher dans sa voiture. Alors qu'il s'apprête à démarrer, une autre voiture arrive. Danny reconnaît le d'une des victimes. l'homme sort de sa voiture avec une arme au poing.

Danny (pensée): Je sais que cet homme va commettre l'irréparable en tuant Lymmo et son avocate et je sais aussi que ça ne lui rendra pas sa femme mais une autre partie de moi me dit de ne pas intervenir car je ne suis plus agent fédéral et que la perte de Lymmo et de sa femme ne sera pas une grosse perte.

Il essaie de faire partir ces voix de sa tête puis finalement il sort mais se rend à l'opposé de la maison et lui qui avait arrêté de fumer lorsqu'il était rentré au FBI sort de sa poche un paquet de cigarette qu'il utilise habituellement pour amadouer les témoins et il met à fumer.

pendant ce temps au bureau du FBI

Martin: Madame je sais que vous venez de vivre des moments difficiles mais il faut absolument que je sache qui est venu vous délivrez.

Anaïs: Je vous dit que je n'en sais rein, il portait un bonnet, et je peux vous assurez qu'il n'est pas dans les albums des délinquants que vous m'avez montré. Pourquoi tenez vous à le retrouver?

Martin: C'est peut être une ruse, c'est peut être un complice à Lymmo, j'espère que mes collègues trouveront quelque chose dans le hangar, Ah désolé

Martin venait de faire tomber une photo de Danny, qu'il conservait toujours sur lui. son meilleur ami lui manquait, il avait du mal à se concentrer sans lui.

Anaïs: Mais attendez!

Martin: quoi?

Anaïs: C'est lui!

Martin: Qui?

Anaïs (en montrant la photo): Celui qui m'a sauvé c'est lui

Martin: D'accord, attendez moi là

Martin sortit du couloir pour informer Jack mais ce dernier était encore une fois introuvable. Martin se rendit donc chez Lymmo. Il était arrivé en 10 minutes et vit une bagarre qui éclatait chez Lymmo. Il vit aussi la voiture de Danny avec ce dernier à l'intérieur.

Martin (à Danny): A quoi tu joues là? Il y a une bagarre qui risque de très mal tournée et toi tu te tournes les pouces. Ce n'est pas une vengeance personnelle Danny, c'est le travail de toute une équipe. Ce que tu fais là c'est de l'injustice.

Danny se contenta de regarder droit devant lui, il entendait à peine les paroles de Martin.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers la maison de Lymmo pour calmer la bagarre. quand il arriva il vit le mari d'une des victimes qui avait prit en otage Lymmo et l'avocate gisait déjà dans un bain de sang. Lorsque Pascal, le mari d'une des victime vit Martin il braqua son arme sur lui.

on entend une détonation, noir

Martin n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, la dernière image qu'il avait en tête était le regard de Pascal. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit Lymmo et Pascal qui avaient rejoint l'avocate dans une marre de sang. Pourtant il était certain de ne pas avoir tiré, il se retourna et vit Danny qui continuait à braquer son armes sur les cadavres. Martin lui fit baisser et appela les secours. Moins de 20 minutes après la police scientifique était là et faisait des relevés. Mais soudain une voix que Danny connaissait trop bien se fit entendre.

Voix: Agent Taylor!

Danny (sans se retourner): Je vous ai sorti du lit Farrell?

Jack arriva à ce moment

Jack: Farrell je dois parler deux secondes à l'agent Taylor

Farrell: Je suis en train de l'interroger

Jack: Je sais mais je suis son patron

Farrell: Allez y

Jack: Danny...

Danny: Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre Jack

Jack: C'est à toi de choisir, soit je dis que je t'ai quand même envoyé pour défendre Martin, soit tu te fais mettre les menottes et embarquer comme un simple citoyen.

Danny n'eu d'autres choix que d'accepter, il mettrait du temps pour pouvoir pardonner à Jack, mais il savait qu'il s'en remettrai, son métier lui avait apprit que la rancune ne servait à rien sauf à amener à la vengeance. Il reprit donc du service et attendit avec impatience une autre de ses aventures...

Fin


End file.
